


Pensiero

by slytheringurrl



Series: Neal and Sara Ficlets [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident, Sara finds it difficult to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensiero

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the prompt, side effect for Round Four of hc_bingo!! 
> 
> Pensiero means thinking in Italian. After not being able to come up with a title for this little drabble for almost a month, this was the best I could think of! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I hate this!" Sara Caffrey cried to her husband as they were watching their children run and play around the apartment. "I cannot just sit here for any longer. I need to _move_..."

Neal just glanced at her and went back to cutting the onions for the pasta he was making. "That's what happens when you aren't careful. Now, at least you won't cross a road without looking carefully."

"Are you kidding me, Neal?" she exclaimed angrily. "It was an accident. They happen. It wasn't my fault that I got hit by a car and successfully broke my leg and had to get surgery to fix it!" 

Neal shook his head. "I know it wasn't your fault, darling. I was just saying that-"

"I know what you were saying," Sara cut in. " _You_ were insinuating that as a side effect for me not 'being careful', I'm suffering a lot.  Can you just accept that I am being safe?"

Neal tossed down his knife and went near his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders supportingly. "I know that you're careful, Sara," he said consolingly, "but, it won't hurt any of us to be reminded to be safe, myself included. I didn't mean to snap at you. Really."

Sara nodded in agreement. "I shouldn't have overreacted so much either. I know that you want the best for me and the kids, but sometimes, it still is too much."

"I understand," Neal replied, sounding sympathetic. "You're just feeling frustrated with this whole situation. It's alright."

"I feel so bad though," she admitted softly. "I shouldn't take my anger about my situation out on you. I'm really sorry, Neal!"

"It's fine. Why don't I call the kids to come and read with you or something?" Neal suggested. "Maybe it'll get your mind off your legs."

Sara nodded. "Sure," she said, drifting off.  _At least playing with the kids will be a distraction,_ she thought. _I miss playing with them and just being able to chase them._ Sara knew that she loved her children more than anyone in the world. Carina was her little princes and Nick her prince. Before the accident, she had found running after the kids a pain. But now, she could only wish to do that soon.

Sara was shaken out of her thoughts when Nick tapped her shoulder. "Mom," he whispered, "do you want to listen to some _Harry Potter_?"

She looked up at her ten year old son carefully. He was getting so big; soon he wouldn't want to read with her anymore. "Alright, sweetie. Which book are you reading?"

"I'm in the middle of the fifth book. When you were in the hospital, me, Uncle Peter, Aunt El, and Mozzie watched the movie after Carina went to sleep."

"It's Uncle Peter and I," corrected Sara, falling into the routine of being a mother. "And, isn't that movie PG-13?"

Nick shrugged. "Mozzie said it was okay. I liked it."

"Of course he said it was okay," muttered Sara under her breath. "He's not the one who's going to be woken up in the middle of the night when the kid has nightmares." She turned her attention back on Nick.  "Before you keep reading, tell me what else you did while I was gone."

"Well," he started off, "we watched a lot of _Psych._ Mom, Shawn is amazing! And, we went to Central Park..."

As Nick went on about what he did, Sara smiled to herself. When Neal had first proposed, she was scared to think about their future. Until Nick was born, she was always scared that Neal would want to go chase another con and leave her again. But, now she knew for certain that he wouldn't leave. With Peter, Elizabeth, June, and even Mozzie, they had a strong family. And, even if they weren't biologically related, they all looked out for each other. Her family had cared for her children, and that meant more to her than anything in the world.


End file.
